Gold Guns Girls
by Crests of Waves
Summary: It takes a fight in the cafeteria for Veronica to realize what she'd lost in Logan. It's the inevitable reconciliation of LoVe after Season 3. Takes place directly after the voting booth.


Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable is mine. (Takes place directly after Veronica leaves the voting booth at the end of Season 3). Gold Guns Girls is the title of a song by Metric. This is NOT a song-fic.

Gold Guns Girls

Her mind was a blank. For once. For once, Veronica Mars was speechless inside and out. After Logan had left the cafeteria, her mind had gone into a haze. He had done what she would have done if she lived in a perfect world. He had "taken care of" Gory. They'd always shared the same philosophy. No one should get away with anything. Make them pay. Always.

When Piz had stopped her from doing anything rash, she hadn't thought twice about what he'd said. She knew if he weren't there, she'd have done what was right. She'd have brought out the big guns. Of course, since Logan was unavailable, "big guns" would have meant her trusty Taser. Karma was a slow bitch. Why wait when she could have the satisfaction of being Karma in all her glory?

In that moment, Logan had taken up the role of her Karma. Watching his retreating back, she realized what she'd always known. For her, it was Logan or no one at all. It was love. It was cringe worthy, but isn't that what love is? She hadn't realized she was giving looks to Logan's back until she met Piz's disgusted stare. An hour later, he'd broken up with her, saying she was in love with Logan, not him. It was amicable. But, that was Piz. Ever the gentleman. Veronica Mars did not need nor want a gentleman. She needed Logan Echolls. Logan could wait, though. He always did. She had a few things to take care of courtesy of Jake Kane.

It was all a blur. The last thing she remembered was bubbling in Vinnie's name on the ballot. He'd make for a better laughingstock. Her father had been through enough already.

And now, here she was, driving north on the PCH. Where was she going? Who knew. The beach to her right provided no solace. The waves always reminded her of Logan. Logan. Abruptly, she switched lanes to make a U-turn. She left The Armenian Café and her favorite red telephone booth in her rearview mirror she sped south again, still without a sense of direction. She passed Cardiff, the dog beach, Torrey Pines, everything. She had no idea where her instinct had brought her until she pulled into a parking spot by a black Xterra. She smiled at the memory the SUV brought.

"_Does black give better mileage?" she asked cheekily when she spotted him getting out of an all-new black Xterra. The yellow lump of metal she'd grown to love was nowhere in sight. _

"_No, but I hear it makes me look hardcore. Chicks dig hardcore," he'd laughed pulling her close. _

"_Aw, and here I was thinking, my wittle Logan's all grown up now. No more silly yellow cars." _

"_You look better on black," he'd winked before pushing her against the door. _

"_So I've heard." _

She was astonished to not have noticed that she'd driven all the way back to The Neptune Grand without a shred of conscious thought. Maybe that's what she should be doing more often. Turning off the stupid brain. It did stupid things. Stupid, stupid things. On autopilot, she made it to his door, contemplating the knock. What if he wasn't there? What if Parker was with him? What if – _Knock. Knock._ Yes, autopilot worked better.

And, without a moment's delay, there he stood in the same striped shirt from the cafeteria. It brought back memories, and she almost couldn't resist. But she did stare. It was the same look she'd given his retreating back – the same one she'd given him when they'd gotten back together earlier in the year. He stared back in much the same manner before speaking. "Forget something?" he opted for the snarky route. It always broke the tension.

"Yes. It's probably too late, though."

"Well, I'm sure – " She never did learn what he was sure about. She plastered herself to him, attacking his mouth and latching her legs around him. He responded in much the same manner, kicking the door closed as he'd done once before. He grinned at the déjà vu. Somehow they'd made it to his room without knocking anything over and were standing in the doorway still in much the same position.

"Wait," Veronica stopped him pushing him back slightly.

"I'm not sure if that's physically possible right now," he moved back in.

"No, I just - I want to say something." Sighing, Logan complied, still not letting go of her. "I'm an idiot. I mean you are, too, but - "

"Gee, thanks, Ronnie, I love you, too." He was grinning. Irresistible.

"No, wait. Stop distracting me!" She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for being so stupid. I want this to work so badly. Us. I mean we're epic, right? I want us to try again. I want it – "

"Yes." It was so simple with him. He was always so unconditionally giving with his love for her. And, how did she repay him?

"But?"

"How'd you guess?" He smiled, pressing his forehead to hers. "But, can we actually communicate this time around?"

"That sounds like a good plan. Also, no sleeping with anyone whose name doesn't start with a V."

"Ooh, Valerie, here I come," he dropped a kiss to her grinning lips.

"Okay, one, I mean it. Even if we are on a break, which shouldn't be happening, but still. And, two, who's Valerie?" She attempted to sound jealous and suspicious.

"Oh, just this girl I like to see on the side sometimes. She's not a bobcat or anything, but with a name like Valerie…" Smiling, she'd tackled him again. This time they'd ended up on the bed, her legs straddling him as she stared at her conquest.

"Am I the luckiest man on earth or what?"

"Or what?"

"I mean, I bet I have it all." He smiled, taking her hands in his.

"Yeah, I guess you do. Gold," she tugged at his shell necklace, "guns," she squeezed his biceps, "girls," she gestured at her own body.

"Girls?" Logan looked around the room. "Where?"

"Well, I'm sitting on one."

"And, that would make you the man in this relationship. Well, I guess I like my women butch anyway." He rolled over, so she was underneath him. He sat in the same position she'd been in moments before. They lapsed into a short make-out session before coming back up for air. "Oh, man, all the hearts you've broken, Veronica Mars, to realize that it's only me who'll have you."

"Hmm…let's count?"

"Ha – no, let's not," he leaned into kiss her, but stopped. "Wait. You and Piz…"

"We broke up after you left the cafeteria. I'm a bitch."

"I'm sorry."

"About me being a bitch?"

He rolled his eyes in response.

"So, you're sorry about the breakup? 'Cause if you are, I can always go get back together with him. I mean if you're so sad about it…"

"Shut up." He silenced her with his lips. It always worked.

"So, I'm assuming this means you and Parker broke up?"

"Yeah."

"I guess, I'm not sorry." She pulled him down by the collar, kissing him roughly.

"Whoa, my bobcat gets feisty what she's jealous?"

She simply stared at him in response. The light-hearted atmosphere evaporated. Her eyes tearing slightly, she spoke, "I love you." She'd never actually said it before. She said it with conviction like she was afraid if she didn't communicate that to him, she may lose him forever this time.

He replied by staring in shock. He'd always known it, but Veronica Mars was not open with her feelings. "I love you - I love you - I love you - I love you." He kissed her cheek, forehead, lips and nose in between each declaration.

Laughing, she retorted, "Just because you say it more, doesn't mean you love me more."

"We'll see about that." The couple relapsed once more into the feel of their kisses.

"Hmm…you really do have it all, don't you?"

Gazing back intensely at her, he said back to her what she'd said to him, "Gold," he ran his hands through her blonde locks, "guns," her squeezed _her _biceps, "girl." And, he descended onto her lips once more.

A/N: Veronica and Logan _are _epic. No question. I don't normally write fluff, but it had to be done. At the end of season 3, I didn't think there was a doubt that they were getting back together. Piz be damned.

To the readers of my other two stories (unfortunately not VM), I'm so sorry about being an ass. I have about a million med school apps in my inbox, and I'm being stupid writing this when I shouldn't be writing fiction at all right now.


End file.
